blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Shadowpaw/Shadowmoon
as the creator of Potatobrine i command you to bow down even the spam monster won't mess with me C:< (well maybe once or twice but i taught that fat thing a lEsSoN) Shadow is a soft/sleek-furred white she-cat with shady gray points and brilliant azure blue eyes. She is a blue-point Siamese/Ragdoll apprentice of BlogClan. Personality I AM A WEIRD LITTLE MESS LIKE ACTUALLY GNAVDSHSHJDSNBDAJHVGAHAHFDSJH I am fun, sarcastic (in a more joking way, as in saying the opposite of something for fun), and VERY awkward. I'm super weird and obsessed with memes, but I don't show it and tend to be shy around people who aren't my friends. I panic a lot, especially when rushed into things and forced into decisions. I try not to be annoying, even if I fail miserably at it. I don't like to say no or disagree with people for some reason. I'm also extremely a bit short-tempered and have very little patience. I'm slow in EVERYTHING: tying my shoes, running, walking, coming up with solutions to problems, understanding what people say, even eating, oof. I can be smart, but I become dumb and forget stuff when it really counts. I often think of the most brilliant things to say in a past conversation where I said the most stupid things. I can be very forgetful. I live under a big fat rock, wth is going on in the world? also i'm a HUGE perfectionist so uh yeah I hate being wrong, and I'm wrong pretty much all the time rip. I often have trouble doing things when i need to but them magic i'm the best at them when i don't need to I'm also a bit over sympathetic in my mind at times and try to be nice. I procrastinate WAY too much, and I embarrass myself VERY easily, rip. And last but not least, I am the weirdest person in the known BlogClan universe. yes I actually had to break that down into 500 sentences don't I have such a diverse personality BlogClan I consider myself active (I hope) as I try to check the blog every day. But, sometimes school and homework hate me. :/ I have a few fanfictions, and I am starting my articles. You can find me on the Warriors Games page, Name Generators (sometimes...), BlogClan Tavern, Allegiances Chat Page, The Hazelpage, Pokemon Discussion Page, WoF Discussion Page, NTA, and more! I run two games on the games page: Shadow's NTA & Shadow's Mixed Games/The Shadow Games. I'm pretty active on the wiki, too, and I know how to code. I'm part of a few roleplays, too lazy to list them so sorry How I found BlogClan I was scrolling through Warriors Wiki and saw "Kate's Blog" on some references and kept checking it out. After quite a while, I liked it. I decided it was cool and joined on November 10. How I found Warriors In the beginning, I didn't really like books that much. In grade 6, I got into Wings of Fire. My friend, Prowlpaw, who was also reading it was ahead and also didn't like that I was also reading it (oof), bought Warriors for me since she knew I loved cats. Anyway, she accidentally ordered Dawn of The Clans, so I was confused and bored at first. Later, I saw how many people loved it and decided to read it. I was getting intrigued and read it more and more until DoTC was finished. That's why I have a special affection for DoTC. Anyway, I read and read and here I am now! :D I'm currently in the middle of PoT. Trailing Stars I really want to be in it, but I'm not yet. I'm currently in the Jar! Names General: Shadow (nickname) Shadowpaw/Shadowmoon | Shadow (no holiday) Shadowmoon (former/warrior) ShadowCat360 (wiki) Seasonal: Shadow Under Winter Moon (winter) Shadow Cast By Winter Moon (winter one that I changed because it made no sense) Shadow Beneath Moon-shaped New Year's Fireworks (New Year) Shadow Over Moon of Lunar New Year (Lunar New Year) Shadow Over Moon-shaped Chocolate Candy Hearts (Valentine's Day) Shadow Cast by Clover Under Moon (St.Patrick's) Under the Shadow of April Fools (April Fools) Shadow Cast By Easter Egg Under Moon (Easter) Confetti falling in the Shadows (birthday) ����S̴̡̲̲̯̺̬̭͕̀̊̀̀ḫ̴̫͎͓̺̮̭͛͗͊̑͛̔a̴͕͙̖̅͠d̸͉̼̒̇̑̇̍̆͐ͅṍ̵͚̬̬̙̹̭͚̈́̍͆̚w̵͔̤̘͎͐͒ş̸̛̺̆̾͐̈́̆͌̾ are lurking���� (Haloween) Have any ideas on names for the coming events? Type below! (no seriously I need ideas see how my names are getting progressively less creative?) Sparkling Christmas Shadow on Snow-colored Moon (by Crystie) Spring Shadow Cast By Cat Under Moon (by Frosto) About Moon! Alright, let's see... Moon is a Flame point Siamese/Ragdoll cross. His blue eyes occasionally glow red when he is in the dark and they reflect light, also on camera. We got him from somebody who was giving her cat's kits away because there wasn't room in their house for them. His former name was Sky, given by his former owners. We got him from a litter of 8 (AHEM Warrior Cats why is the max litter number 4?). He loves to play with straws (yes, straws) and a bunch of other weird things that and wrecking carpets (literally, a part of the carpet on our stairs is completely reduced to wood). He doesn't like to show affection by licking, but by head-butting and rubbing. He does NOT like to be picked up, as several scratches and failed attempts have taught me. Almost all the toys he has (or, rather, HAD) are WRECKED! (Get the feeling he likes his claws?) Also, I'll admit he's not as loving as some people describe their cats :(. But he still loves me cuz well he's my kitty! And he sleeps in the CUTEST positions! <3 Instead of responding to his name, he seems to like this tsk tsk (but in a sweeter, slower way) sound that I can make. Procrastinated things I will never do I plan on doing a million things but procrastinate forever so rip Fanfics: Solo: Moon's Loyalty: Moon has been a kittypet for his whole life. He likes his housefolk, but cut off from the outside, stuck in the walls of his Twoleg den, he yearns for more. But one day, he finally gets away and meets cats he never knew existed. After seeing the ways of both worlds, Moon will have to decide: where do his loyalties really lie? Moonbloopers!: A book about Moon, again! Dark Hearted: Sorry, the plot's figured out, I just can't make up a good summary! But get ready for some good twists! (I hope!) Darkheart's Mistake: A novella for Dark Hearted! (after that's being written, of course!) The Wrath of Potatobrine (spoof) There are four Clans, as you all know. But ONE Clan was cast away when their home was destroyed. This Clan, my friend, was called BlogClan. They were forced to live on a website, and found out things they never knew before. When they finally returned, the Clans were in a state of trouble- because of a ThunderClan apprentice who had called on the Potatoes. Collaborations: Into the Shadows: A collab fanfic. Six cats linked together by destiny are on a journey. They meet each other at the Clans. Everything seems normal- until something happens that will change them forever- that will drag them into the darkness itself. SandClan's Decision Complete Fan Book of Cat Breeds in Warriors Amberlight's Dream Stormy Paths Articles (In the order they will be written): Interview #1: With My brother Redkit! An interview with my brother, Redkit/flame! (Reddie) The Questioning of the Clan cats: A skit This is going to be a skit on some questionable cats being questioned. I will try to make it funny :P In these cat's defense Just defending some cats :P Interview #2: With my friend Prowlpaw! An interview with the friend that got me to read warriors! Relating Warriors to Wings of Fire Here it will be more serious, seeing some connections between characters. Real Life Friends none of these are on BlogClan, and I judged their "names" by what they liked and stuff. Redkit is the only one I asked lol Redkit/flame/Reddie (my brother. oh wait we're not friends we're mortal enemies) and my youngest brother, Carkit. Peacockpaw Pikachupaw Prowlpaw Potatopaw Chickenwing and Foodpaw Quotes I am quite the interesting soul Mine: "YEET" "sksksksk intensifies" ~ when VSCO girls are mentioned "yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" "POTATOBRINE YEEEEEEETTT" "OMSC!1!1!1!" "REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" "YEET THE WHEAT INTO THE BEETS ACROSS THE STREET BESIDE THE MEATS PLANT THE SEEDS FEED THE 'KEETS STAND ON YA FEET SCREAM REEEEEE SIT IN YA SEAT AND THEN DELETE YEETSHKEET" "POTATO" "TH I C C BOIIII" "YO" "I really don't know" "wth is wrong with me" "KBSHDAHGDFGSJFDGSHYGSHJSHGSDFGGFDSDFGDFGD I ACTUALLY HATE HOMEWORK IT IS TAKING AWAY MY CHILDHOOD AND MY LIFE I HATE MYSELF RN AHKDKSJHBDGKJHGFDUTFGBFR" Other: "yee" BlogClan Friends put your name y'all I'd greatly appreciate it Gingie (Gingerpaw/splash) Crystie (Crystalpaw/shine) Sandy (Sandpaw/frost) Bluebell (Bluebellpaw) Frosto (Frostpaw/fire) (Ravenpaw/mist) Squirrel (Squirrelpaw/talon) Moon (Moonbreeze) Flighty (Cheetahpaw/flight) Astie (Asterstorm) Smoke (Smokepaw/flare) Boaty (Villagerkit/boat) Rush (Rushfire) Clo (The other Shadow, Shadowpaw/cloud) <3 Li-Li (lifepaw/light) Snowy (Snowbreeze) Moons (Moonpaw/stripe) Ivyleaf who's too lazy to link her name with her profile Misty (Mistystream) Pineeth Aquila (Eaglepaw/flight) What people say about me Write whatever you want! and aaaah thanks y'all Shadow is very sweet, very, very sweet. She is always so kind and a super great friend! ❤ -Crystie Shadow is an AMAZING Potatobrine shipper!1!1!1!! and is super COOl and WEIRD :P" -Sandy SHE IS A GREAT FRIEND!!!!!! - Squirrel (paw/talon) Shadow is amazing! And she has very good taste in Pokémon �� -Moon Shadow is funny, an oofity girl, a very active BlogClanner, and a friend I would love to have at my side. ❤��- Flighty! (Cheetahpaw/flight) Shadow is awesome and a great friend! -Raven who is in class and supposed to be doing work XD Fandoms *Warriors (of course) *Pokemon *Wings of Fire *My Little Pony, around 2 years ago (it lasted like 5 years and i still secretly love it) *Minecraft (if it counts lol) *Harry Potter Trivia -Likes cats -Favorite colors are blue, black, and purple iguess -Started Warriors at DoTC and still reading and behind big rippity -Birthday is on October 18 -Is in grade 8 -Has a cat, Moon -Lives in Canada, but has a Pakistani eThNiCiTy -She's Muslim -Favorite Clan is ShadowClan yeet -Is a GRAMMAR CRITIC & PERFECTIONIST,, I have all the qualities of OCD except physically having it -Favorite Pokemon are Litten, Meowstic, Alolan Vulpix, Espeon, Umbreon, and more) -Plays Minecraft (username is ShadowCat360) -Favorite Minecraft mobs/animals are cats, Enderman, and HEROBRINE yee oh wait he's an entity/lore -I like to draw but low self-esteem tells me i suck at it (But is planning to try drawing some BlogClanners even after like a million years of procrastinating) -FOOD -Has Celiac Disease (gluten allergy) -Has a lot of fish she forgot existed because Moon is much more appealing rip and there's so many i haven't named them all -I'm lazy lol -POTATOES ARE THE RULERS OF THE WORLD FIGHT ME IF YOU DISAGREE (WRENCH >:C) -POTATOBRINE -Like I have a secret Clan but it's legit beyond dead (MoonClan) -YEET -I'm a fat burnt potato Ship Names Actual: Shandy (Shadow and Sandy) Shadowbell (Shadow and Bluebell) Cradow (Shadow and Crystie) Shlight (Shadow and Flighty) Cladow (Shadow and Cloudy) Shrose (Shadow and Rose) Shadowshadow (Shadow and Clo) Weird: Shadowcraft (Shadow and Minecraft) ShadowClan (Shadow and BlogClan) Sharrior Cats (Shadow and Warrior Cats) Shadowtato (Shadow and Potatoes) Potatobrine (Herobrine and Potatoes) Shadowbrine (Shadow and Herobrine) Shadowtatobrine (Shadow and Potatobrine) Gallery: Art of me Shadow by Crystie.png|Shadow by Crystie Shadow by Sandy.jpg|Shadow by Sandy D5789516-D6ED-45A7-B433-6E011C7FA4E5.jpeg|Shadow by Squirrel Screenshot 2019-02-06 at 5.42.05 PM.png|Shadow by Flighty!|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/Shadowpaw/Shadowmoon Shadow by Cloudy.png|Shadow by Cloudy Shadowmoon.jpg|Shadow designed by Crystie on DollDivine Shadow.png|Shadow designed by Sandy- Credit to LolliChaan and Warriors OC's Wiki ShadowbySandyonecomputerverybadoof.png|Shadow by Sandy again 79mq4HJ.jpg|Shadow by Shadowcloud (:O) shadowpokemon.png|Shadow as a Pokemon trainer by Rose Shadowbysandynew.png|Shadow by Sandy once again OMGSHADOWHAPPYBIRTHDAY.png|Shadow by Sandy... onCe aGaIn Gallery: Art by me PotatobrinebyShadow.png Sandtato.png More soon Gallery: Moon! moonie9.jpg|As a kitten! moonie1.jpg|As a kitten again! moonie10.jpg|As a kitten AGAIN! moonie11.jpg|As a kitten again moonie19.jpg|Moon all like, oof hi? moonie20.jpg|Moon on my bed moonie4.jpg|Moon on one of his favorite spots! moonie6.jpg|In one of his favorite spots again! Thus is MOON.jpg|On his cat tree! moonie8.jpg|On his cat tree again!| moonie12.jpg|On his cat tree again :P! moonie15.jpg|You can't really see it, but, on his cat tree again! moonie16.jpg|On his cat tree AGAIN! moonie17.jpg|On his cat tree AGAIN! :P moonie23.jpg|Playing with a straw on his cat tree!|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File:M moonie18.jpg|Playing with a straw on his cat tree again!|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File:M moonie21.jpg|Playing with a straw on my bed!|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File:M moonie22.jpg|Playing with a straw on my bed again!|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File:M moonie13.jpg|Looking up at an invisible straaaaaww :P|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File:M moonie2.jpg|Looking at his toy :P|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File: moonie3.jpg|On a chair in the dining table :P|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File: moonie7.jpg|Right by his room :P|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File: Sleepin'Moon.jpg|Sleeping!|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sleep moonface.jpg|Sniffing the camera thingy! :P|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File:M moonie2b.jpg moonie6b.jpg moonie8b.jpg moonie9b.jpg moonie10b.jpg moonie12b.jpg moonie14.jpg moonie15b.jpg moonie16b.jpg moonie17b.jpg moonie18b.jpg moonie21b.jpg|Moon eating! moonie22b.jpg|Moon can't really fit in his cat tree... moonie23b.jpg IMG_2895.jpg IMG_2898.jpg IMG_2899.jpg IMG_2900.jpg MOONNNNNNN.jpg|Moon reaching for a potato by Sandy Original coding by the awesome Crystie New coding by Shadow,, Shadow OUT! oh yeah, most importantly: YOU MUST OBEY POTATOBRINE (and me of course) Category:Apprentice Category:She-cat Category:Shipped Category:Roleplay